Kekasih Hati
by Nama Saya Putri
Summary: Inilah bukti kesetiaan seekor anjing kepada majikannya. Walau ia hanya mampu mengendus tangan tuannya, ia tetap akan menjadi kekasih hati tuannya.


_**Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, dan Black Hayate adalah milik Hiromu Arakawa.**_

_**Setidaknya, saya kembali di fandom pertama saya di mana saya pertama kali menancapkan kuku di dunia fanfic. Ayo! Bangunkan fandom ini lagi dari 'tidur lelap' nya!**_

ooo

Katakanlah pada saat itu matahari telah menghujam ufuk barat angkasa. Awan masih berarak seperti yang biasa ada dalam lukisan-menggumpal, berkumpul, dan membentuk sebuah ujung yang tipis. Ketika itu bayangan makhluk hidup telah miring yang entah berapa derajat jika diukur oleh sebuah busur derajat.

"Guk guk!" Gonggongan anjing terdengar di segala penjuru jalan raya yang sepi itu, membuat seorang wanita berambut pirang dan memakai _long coat_ berwarna biru tua...dengan beberapa lencana di bagian saku dan pundaknya? Kurasa itu bukan _coat_ biasa, sejenis seragam dan sebuah pistol sedikit terayun di pinggangnya. Ya, dugaanku dia adalah salah seorang personil militer. Kau tahu? Negara ini dipimpin oleh seorang Fuhrer dan ya, berarti sistem pemerintahnya menggunakan badan Militer Negara, bukan?

...Sudahlah. Kukira bicaraku terlalu boros.

"Black Hayate! Kau nakal sekali," katanya sambil terus mengejar anjing hitam itu. Aku kurang mengetahui jenis anjing apa yang sedang dikejarnya. Herder? Anjing pelacak? Atau, lebih kejamnya lagi anjing jadi-jadian?

Tali merah yang dikalungkan di leher si anjing terpantul-pantul di atas aspal jalanan. Untuk itu, wanita tersebut makin mempercepat langkahnya dan ujung tali itu berhasil ditangkapnya. Ia pun jatuh tersungkur hingga tangan satunya yang kosong menggesek kasarnya aspal jalanan. Anjingnya pun berhenti dari pelarian gilanya. Ia menoleh ke arah majikannya dan mendekati kepala majikannya sambil mengendus-endus kepalanya. Jika anjing bisa berbicara, mungkin dia akan mengatakan, "Hawkeye, majikanku, kau belum keramas ya?"

Wanita itu mendongakkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum ke arah anjingnya. "Iya aku tahu. Aku belum keramas, ya? Kau, sih, lari ke sana kemari sehingga aku harus menangkapmu. Dan badanmu juga bau," katanya sambil menggelitik perut anjingnya itu. Membuat peliharaan yang satu itu sedikit berperilaku manja dengan tuannya.

Wanita itu mencoba berdiri. Ada rasa perih yang teramat sangat di tangan kirinya; sedikit berdarah dan banyak pasir yang menempel, membuatnya makin sakit. Tapi rasa sakit itu ditepisnya dan ia pun sukses berdiri dengan tegap lagi sambil tetap memegang tali Black Hayate. Matanya menangkap siluet cahaya matahari berwarna oranye dan langit telah menjadi sama dengan warna bajunya sekarang. Biru gelap. Sedikit menghela nafas ia pun menuntun Hayate untuk berjalan.

Mungkin saat-saat seperti tadi menjadi hal yang sebenarnya terlalu biasa bagi seseorang yang memelihara anjing di rumahnya. Tapi, ketika sang majikan telah mempunyai seseorang yang bisa menemaninya kala senggang bagaimana?

Seperti saat ini. Bulan Februari yang penuh dengan kartu ucapan berwarna merah jambu hampir di seluruh bagian dunia, gereja itu nampak lengang di depannya. Kurasa gereja putih itu tengah melakukan suatu acara yang membuat orang yang datang duduk khidmat. Tiba-tiba, pintu gereja terbuka dan keluarlah sebuah pasangan. Ternyata, sebuah acara pengucapan sumpah sehidup semati. Sang wanita sengaja menggerai rambut pirangnya dan memakai gaun putih panjang serta jaring-jaring yang membuat mata kanannya sedikit terhalang.

Di sampingnya, seorang pria bernama Roy Mustang yang bermuka mesum dan genit, berjalan bak seorang selebritis gagal produksi. Jas hitamnya terlihat sangat mengekangnya, itu terlihat jelas dari wajahnya. Rambut bagian depannya disisir ke belakang, menampakkan dahinya yang mulus dan...putih.

Para tamu pun berjalan keluar dari gereja dan menyelamati pasangan baru tersebut. "Semoga langgeng. Jangan lupa pajak menikahnya!" atau "Sehat selalu" atau "Semoga awet!" atau atau masih ada seratus atau lagi dan silahkan menebaknya sendiri (atau mungkin, bersedia menambahnya? Tentunya, atas izin saya dulu).

Sang wanita tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada para tamu undangan yang hadir. Begitupula laki-laki yang 'hanya' berbanding sepuluh dalam perbandingan dua puluh banding tiga puluh dengan Irfan Bachdim itu, mengucapkan terima kasih pada para tamu yang menyalaminya.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah hidung mengendus tangan Riza lembut. Riza menunduk dan melihat anjingnya menjulurkan lidahnya sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan, "Selamat! Akhirnya kau dapatkan laki-laki itu juga!"

Riza sedikit berjongkok dan memeluk Hayatenya erat-erat. Ia membelai punggung hitam anjing itu lembut dan berkata, "Terima kasih, Hayate. Aku selalu menyayangimu."

Hayate hanya mengonggong kecil sambil mengelus pundak Hawkeye dengan kepalanya. Walau bagaimanapun, seekor anjing akan selalu menyayangi tuannya, jikalau tuannya merawatnya dengan baik dan penuh kasih sayang dan penuh perhatian...seperti Hachiko, eh?

**FIN**


End file.
